An Almost Impossible Mission
by Sweetie Serenity
Summary: Li is a secret agent and he is on his newest mission... what happen when he accidentally fall in love with a spy who is working for his enemy? This equals tragedies! Could Sakura be a fraudulent and would she use this advantage to get what she want?
1. The Case

For those who are sensitive or easily have impact on a character based on what you read or heard: KIM (keep in mind) that fan fictions are just like a movie and the characters are just actor/actress played the parts! I put this reminder for a reason, I know some ppl are like this.  
  
Reminder: Rated R for violence, adult themes, seduction, and language. So if you're not old enough or mature enough, I dunno why you're reading this!  
  
AN ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE MISSION  
  
Chapter 1: The Case  
  
Li Showron works for the IMP, a secret section of the FBI where all the special or impossible missions go. IMP stands for Impossible Missions Possible, exactly how it works! Li was their best agent, never fails a mission before, very skillful for a guy at the age of 24.  
  
At the IMP secret headquarters; a tall building underground, right under the FBI building above ground and can get to by a secret passage and a password that only known by the members of the IMP. Li sits in his office, looking through a big file of papers on the new mission by the boss, Mr. Walters. "Looks like fun," Li smiled to himself, "let see… Danny Schizder… created a chip all computers and satellites, was assassinated March 13… hmm, two days ago."  
  
"Mr. Showron?" Mr. Walters called from outside  
  
"Yeah!" Li shout out in reply, "Here, I'm just checking out Schizder's profiles."  
  
"Alright, before Schizder got assassinated, he hides the chip somewhere and also a disk that contain a special program to activate it. Whoever is trying to steal it, couldn't find it since the police arrived. That person didn't spill the beans so it's your job to go find out who is behind this as well as seek for the chip before the enemy finds it. By the way, his house is currently empty, it's your chance to sneak in," Mr. Walters explained  
  
"Piece a cake," Li told him  
  
"Mr. Thorns will be in the weapon room preparing the materials you'll need for this mission"  
  
"'Kay, catch ya later," Li told the boss and approach the weapon room. He walks down the empty hall with closed room through out and stopped at room labeled 'weapon' and entered a password. The door suddenly opens as soon as the password is confirm. "Greetings Mr. Showron," Mr. Thorns greeted cheerfully  
  
"Hey Mr. Thorns, I'm here for the weapons, so which ones?" Li asked  
  
"Which ever you think is necessary on your mission."  
  
"Sweet!" Li returned and turned to the tables that filled with special guns and other objects to examine them and check them out, "I'll take some of these and these…"  
  
Mr. Thorns was pleased at the sight, proud of his inventions, and said, "There are labels on those objects telling its uses and functions. I have to leave now, business hour is over."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you and thanks for the cool materials! Bye!" Li said as Mr. Thorns walks out the door. As soon as Li is done picking, he left and heads back to his office. "Let's se…" Li started as he opens Schizder's profiles in search for the address, "okay I'm there." Li locked his office and ride the elevator to ground level and stepped outside the building. He gets in his ebony black car and drive to Schizder's mansion.  
  
Li parked a few yards away from the place so that no one will suspect plus his black car camouflage with the dark night. Li pulled out a gun from his tuxedo jacket and runs quietly to the mansion and tried for the door. "Oh shit! It won't open," Li tried, "there's always another way." He pulls out a pen and morph it to fit in to the lock, it pops open. "Bingo," he whispered to him. Li enters the mansion and amazed with its size. The living room was immense, dark, and gloomy, it feels dead, it almost like no one has been living here for ages. Yet, Li can sense a pressence of someone… somebody has been here, at the moment… that person is here before him… he is one step late, could that person already get what they want?  
  
Li still have his gun on hold. He walks through the living and stepped upstairs to look for that someone. Li glances around the place and spotted a light, maybe a flashlight, in the master bedroom. He sneaks by the door and peaked in; he saw a person dressed in black, perhaps a female, searching all over the room, almost trashing it. Li raises his gun aiming at her and said, "Looking for something?" The woman turned around facing Li, without any fear or worry. "So, I have company," the woman said  
  
"Yes you do, hand it over," Li demanded  
  
"It? The chip? You know I could, but I can't," She looks at Li and his gun, pointing at her; he has a plain expression on his face.  
  
"Why? I'm the one with the advantage right now," Li told her  
  
"Too bad, I don't have much luck locating it," She answered with a playful smile  
  
Li flipped the light switch and the room was no longer dark, it was bright and it's much easier to see things now… the woman wears black jeans and black spaghetti stripped shirt. He can see her forest-green eyes glistened in the light and her brown hair tied up in a ponytail, she was beautiful he thought. "Now that you see me, I can't let you live," she told him and pull out a gun and shot randomly and jumped out the window. The alarm goes on when she got down and Li was able to duck from the shot and is unharmed, he was a little bewildered, "What the hell?" He said and runs out the door and quickly runs to his car for a getaway.  
  
*Okay, that's the first chapter, whatcha think? Write me a review… BTW you kinda guess who that woman is right? 


	2. The Compromise

AN ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE MISSION  
  
Chapter2: The Compromise  
  
The morning sky is clear and sunny with a few cirrus clouds wandering above. The sun is out and its rays spread all over the city with great passion. Li stepped out of his car and walks toward the FBI building. He saw a familiar woman also heading toward the same direction, she looks familiar, very, but he cannot remember who. a young lady with that forever green eyes, an unforgetful shade. Li cannot remember for he only met her once, last night, and now she goes incognito, which make it harder for him to recognize.  
  
Li approaches the woman and opened the door, she stepped in and said, "Thank you, agent Showron, I believe?" Li is surprise that she knows who he is yet he doesn't know who she is. He glanced at her and asked, "Have we met?"  
  
"Could be, could be not," she answered with a smile, "it's a small world!" Li still haven't had a clue and walks in the building; he is still curious at the response she gave him, he walks after and asked, "So, what bring you here?"  
  
"Business, I need to talk to your boss, but first I need to get to IMP, would you mind show me where it is?"  
  
"No can't do madam, I'm sure you know it's top secret"  
  
"Alright, than give him this," she handed him a disk  
  
"Is that all Miss.? Funny thing I never know your name" Li said  
  
"Sakura Avalon, is that all?" she answered  
  
"Pretty much, but how do you know my name, Miss Avalon?"  
  
"How do I know? How do I not know, is correct," Sakura replied and leave the building. Li heads to the IMP headquarters and decided to give Mr. Walters his disk. Li opened the door to Walters' office and saw him still researching something on the computer. "Mr. Walters?" Li pulled out the disk and hand it to the boss; "a lady from the FBI department wants me to hand this to you."  
  
"Thanks, you know what it for?" Mr. Walters asked absentmindedly  
  
"No, she didn't say anything," Li replied. Mr. Walters stop keying and turned to Li and questioned, "Do you know who is she or who she works for?"  
  
"She said her name is Sakura Avalon, but nothing else," Li responded. Walters looked through Sakura's profiles and his mouth gaped open  
  
"What is it?" Li asked in shock  
  
"Is this what she looks like?"  
  
"Yes, no, umm not quite," was Li's answer  
  
"What kind of question is that Mr. Showron?". Li looked at the photograph closer and remember those unforgettable eyes, but some how it doesn't look like Sakura. Li come to one conclusion and said, "I believe I met her last night, when I went to Schizder's mansion. It doesn't look like the person I saw earlier but I can totally recognize those eyes, she must have disguise herself."  
  
"Well, as you can see Mr. Showron," Mr. Walters started as he scroll down the page on the computer, "there's barely anything on her except for her photograph and general info like name and age."  
  
"I'm going back to Schizder's place tonight, I'll find the chip before she does," Li said, sounds promising.  
  
Li left the office and go home, preparing for his actions when sun sets. He walks into his room and throws himself on the big comfy bed and fall asleep... Li saw himself in a dark, unfamiliar place, handing Sakura the chip and disk that he has found. the next thing he know he was on bed with her and wakes up locked in a cell with chains on his arms.could this get any weirder? Could the dream be foreshadowing something? He only met the girl once? Could she be in his way and lead to his downfall?  
  
Li wakes up, breathing heavily, his forehead is damped with sweat; in fact, his whole body is. he is in total confusion. Li got up from his incoherent bed and walks to the bathroom for a cold shower; he thought it might calms him down. "Holy shit, I do not know why that happened," he whispered to himself, " got that girl in my dream now? And what the hell that dream suppose to mean?"  
  
'I need to keep on my guard' he thought.  
  
That night around seven at night, Li armed himself up and leave for the mansion. This time Li enter the house and look around the immense house; there was the same old scene he witnessed the last time he was here; immaculate room and dark, dead, melancholy atmosphere. Li begins to search the walls and other suspected locations and found an alarm system hidden behind a portrait; he turns it off for self-safety and continues. He heard a noise coming from the ceiling and disregards it; suddenly he saw an opening above and pulls out a gun than lay flat against the wall in a ready position. Sakura dropped in with a gun and glanced around, she saw Li jumped out with his gun and said, "So, we meet again, lookin' sexy as usual?" He looks at her carefully; she wears black leather pants and a long sleeve leather shirt that zipped halfway up, exposing parts of her breast; this time she lets her oak tree brown hair fall into places. Sakura rolled her eyes and responded, "Yes, we did Mr. Showron, we've met again,"  
  
"Right, Miss Avalon," Li said with a smile,  
  
"So, you got it all figure out, was I that obvious?"  
  
"No, it's pretty comprehensible when I saw your eyes," was his answer  
  
"Well, excuse me I'll be searching upstairs if you don't mind," she raised her eyebrows and left  
  
"Whatever," Li whisper to himself quietly, "she'll never find it." He walks through a hall and opens all the rooms that he passes and enters them. The second to last room was a broom closet; Li searches the wall and notices a little tiny door in the far right corner. He opens is and found a box, a wooden box. The chip was located in there; Li takes the chip out and inserts the box back to its place.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs, Sakura walks around the room, examine every thing she sees; no luck, she enters the master bathroom and notice a hollow spot on the floor. She knocks gently on it and pops it open. She notices and takes out a box from there and gets the disk; it was a tiny CD ROM disk; she puts it in her jacket pocket and leaves the room to escape. When she opens the two big doors, she saw Li standing outside waiting for her. "Got you come for Mr. Showron?" Sakura asked  
  
"And you? Because if you found 'it', I'm gonna have to get it. You know that, right, Miss Avalon?"  
  
"Hah! Over my dead body!" Li and Sakura pull out their guns simultaneously. "I wonder who gonna go first," Sakura asked with him with a crooked smile  
  
"Things won't get anywhere if we just shoot each other," Li told her and puts away his laser gun, Sakura followed. "You know I'm gonna get it sooner or later," Li told her  
  
"Dream on pretty boy," she said. Li move closer to Sakura and pinned her on the wall; Sakura didn't struggle almost like she didn't bother. "Don't look at me, you know you've found something too," Sakura said  
  
"That's fifty-fifty, but I'll take the hundred," Li told her and pulls her closer; he kisses her lightly and desist to move down to her neck to plant small butterfly kisses and make his way to where her shirt zipper stop. Sakura pulls her head back and smile, "You came here to take the chip and harass me?"  
  
"No, just get what I want"  
  
"Well, is that all you want?"  
  
"Actually, I also want your number, to settle this thing, we could come up with a compromise," Li decided and release her.  
  
"That's agreeable," Sakura acquiesced and pulls out a pen to write down her number, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, at my place around 9, don't be late. You also have my address."  
  
They got out the mansion and stepped into their cars. Sakura convert her ebony black car into a helicopter and flew up. "So you also drive a helicopter?" Li asked  
  
"Yes, reduces traffic problems for me and it's so much faster," she replied and flew away. 


	3. Not Gonna Fall For It

Sorrie for that delay… school is back and I'm totally busy ( Whatcha think of the story so far? Hope I don't bore you. I like to cut to the chase since I tend to get people bored ^-^… BTW the title is sooo ironic! I love irony. Anyways, please review!  
  
AN ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE MISSION  
  
Chapter 3: Not Gonna Fall For It  
  
That night at Sakura's house, she's lying in bed, can't stop thinking of Li… It's implausible she thought, and also unacceptable, what induced me to feel this way? What's wrong with me? What's up with the caprice? No, I abhorred him; my feelings are adamant toward him, she lied to her. She stared at the ceiling in silence and saw Li's face smiled at her, she pulled out a dart from under her pillow and throws it at the sight; bull's eye. "Maybe I should create an indistinguishable disk and trick him in case things don't go the way I planned," Sakura said in soliloquy and got up to walk to her work room and insert the disk to a synthetic machine and make a copy. She hides the real disk in the office, in a spot where no one would know of or even think of. "The clandestine meeting tomorrow gonna go my way," she whispered and off to bed.  
  
The next day, at nine, Li arrived at Sakura's house and wait by the gate since it closed. Li pressed a button by the camera and said, "Miss Avalon, are you home?" Sakura heard Li's voice from the camera and press the gate open. Li entered the lawn and head to the door which also opens by itself since Sakura control it from inside. Li move in the house and greeted, "Good morning Miss Avalon," Li looks at her and continued, "black again?" Sakura is wearing the color she wears everyday, black; she has on a black capri and a elbow length shirt with one button buttoned, revealing most of her skins.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Showron. Please, call me Sakura, there's no need. Sit down Mr. Showron," Sakura offered trying to sound serious  
  
"And you can call me Li," he suggested and sit on the sofa. Li cannot get his eyes off of her beauty face and her irresistible looks. "Do you ever wear other color?"  
  
"That's not why we're here Li. Do you want a drink or something to talk this out? –Not about I'm wearing white or not."  
  
"No, I'll pass,"  
  
"That's fine with me. Alright, since we both can't have one without the other because you won't be able to activate the chip; therefore one of us gotta get both of them and I'm gonna make sure it's me" Sakura told him  
  
"You are so certain and positive, aren't you, Sakura?" Li asked, "So how do you want to settle this?"  
  
"Over a fighting match is what I suggest, Li," Sakura answered, "if I win, you'll have to hand over the chip."  
  
"And if I win?" Li asked  
  
"I doubt it, but you name it Mr. Showron –Li.". Li is positive and think he can take a female so he answered, "The disk that's all."  
  
Sakura gives him a sardonic smile and answered, "I win I get what I want and you win… I'll be your bitch for a day? Bring it on!"  
  
"No weapons," Li said and drops his stuff onto the floor; Sakura pulls out a gun and throw it also.  
  
Sakura starts with a high jump kick and missed Li; he tried to trip her with his legs and she tripped but Sakura did a back flip and got up to fight. She swings her arms to hit Li's head but he ducked so she throws another punch which hit him because of his unawareness. Li's lips are bleeding a little, too little to notice; she licked it away.  
  
"That's a fortuitous hit Miss Avalon," Li told her as he pushes her out and hits her back.  
  
Sakura uses her and tries to attack Li in the front, but Li is in full defense and blocks her with his arms and moves backward, toward upstairs, as Sakura move forward, still trying to hit him. Li caught one of her arms and Sakura struggles to escape by using her left arm to hit his head but she miss since his head slides to the left as her fist approach.  
  
Li caught her left hands also and pulls her closer to him. Li puts his hand on her stomach that was exposed; "Get off me," Sakura demanded as she tries to fight with her legs by kicking. Li don't really feel like hurting her (notice Li most evade and uses defense rather than attacking Sakura) for she is a girl and he secretly falls in love with her after their last sight, but he told himself to avoid the consternation. Sakura pretty much felt the same way Li does but she decided not to give up and besides he might said she has female frailty.  
  
After a while, Sakura was in total struggle; she could not move and gives up reluctantly. Li turned her around and said, "Guess I win this battle." Sakura was tire and shock of her ability because she has never lost a fight to anyone, she has been working for years and this has never happened before. "Are you alright?" Li asked in concern  
  
"Whatever," was Sakura's answer, "you suck!"  
  
Li pulls her closer to him and said, "The disk, sweetie, gimme it."  
  
"You may win this battle but the war isn't over yet, Li," Sakura said, giving Li the synthetic disk  
  
"Should I keep my eyes open and make sure I win the war too?" Li said playfully and looked down her shirt which was barely buttoned  
  
"So is that is? I lost the disk and the end?" Sakura gives him a seductive smile. Li lowers his head and presses his lips against hers passionately; Sakura returned the kiss with the same passion because she loves him, but still trying to deny it.  
  
"No way I can ever get both of them… now?" Sakura said slowly and move her hands onto Li's chest. She kisses him lightly on the lips and they walk to her bedroom. Li tastes Sakura's lips that he thought it tastes like heaven if heaven ever taste like it; he slowly moves down to her neck and slowly unbuttoned the only button on her shirt and said, "You know you always so sexy." Sakura smiled and kisses his chest as she slides it off and throw them onto the floor; after awhile, they both are tire and fall asleep; Sakura lies in Li's arms with an innocent look.  
  
After a long time, Sakura wakes up, get dressed, and leave the room. 'Oh, I can't believe that,' she thought lay her hand on her forehead because of her head ace, 'I'm so outta my course of my job. It's okay, I'll fix this and get back at that bastard,' She pulls out her cell phone and dials her boss's number. "Hello?" a man on the other line greeted  
  
"This is Sakura, I got agent Showron at my place so send 'em over pronto!" She said and hangs up the phone… Sakura steps quietly into the room and search for the chip in Li's jacket pocket, hide his guns and leave the room again… to be continue 


	4. Betrayal

Yay! Another chapter done! I really wanna work on the story but I have finals… ( So be patient, I'll work on this as soon as I can ( BTW I edited out the lemon since it's lame, I even think so and it not necessary, I'm gonna focus nore on the story lnes from now, yeah.  
  
AN ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE MISSION  
  
Chapter 4: Betrayal  
  
At the IMP headquarters, Mr. Walters is looking for the floppy disk that Li gave him earlier and pops it into the drive. He opens it to see if there's any important message inside and it stars to run by itself and the computer opens a window that said 'now activate and permit the other line to use files from this computer. Mr. Walters is shocked and figures that it was whoever the mysterious girl work for. Walter's put all the important research on this computer and it's important that no unknown individual could see it. He tries to stop the connection but he could not do anything since every methods he tries have no effect, nothing works; he could not shut down either, not when it's activating!  
  
Meanwhile at Sakura's house, Li wakes up not remembering what happened the night before; he glances around the room and realized what happened, he got out of bed and get dressed. Sakura opens the door and greeted, "Good morning, well, almost noon."  
  
"Morning," Li greeted back and gave her a light kiss, "didn't wake me up eh?"  
  
"Whatever," she whispered softly, almost impossible to hear. Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from down stairs it was the Boss's men rushing upstairs. They open the room and approach Li, he searches for his gun but could not locate it; the men cuff him and prepare to leave. "Sakura, what the hell?" Li asked in surprise  
  
Sakura shakes her head and demanded, "Take him away."  
  
"I—You work with them? You even know what you're doing? It's wrong! You're helping someone doing a wrong thing," Li admonished  
  
"I know what I'm doing and I don't give a damn," Sakura told him. "Proceed," she said to the guys.  
  
"You know I thought you are for real… it seems to be. I even thought you actually love me and feel the way I thought I felt," Li told her, disappointed  
  
Sakura looks at him and said, "Li, there's no such thing as love, okay? It's part of my job to make my opponent feel the way you feel, it's part of the game I play."  
  
Li is very disappointed, to the extreme. He could have sworn she feels the way he does last night, everything was so real; he felt loved and can sense that she does too. "Sakura," he started, "are you saying you never loved me?"  
  
Sakura looked straight into Li face and answered, "No, I don't love you."  
  
The guys take Li outside and drive him away to their headquarters and Sakura enters a password in her car and follows them by driving in her car. When they get to their secret headquarters, Li was thrown behind the bars at the end of a passage underground. Surround him there are three solid walls and in front of him are bars, lining up vertically. The atmosphere is plain and empty; it was also a little dim since the place is underground and the only light present is the light from a few small light bulbs in the hall. Li sit on a wooden bench that was there in the cell, depressed and disappointed, pretty much. He has never felt this way before, never felt this way toward anyone in his twenty-four years of existence, something about her, a natural charisma, she possessed something that he attracted to, something about the girl that's so irresistible and unforgettable. Li puts his hands on his head, because he suffered a bad headache, or maybe it was a heartache. He was in complete pain, how can something sounds harmless like 'love' can be so harmful.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Boss's office, "Hey Boss, here's the disk and the chip I got from Showron," Sakura said and hand over the stuff, "so, what's my next mission?" Make it a challenge."  
  
The Boss looks at the eager young girl and answered, "Nothing right now, but as soon as I explore this two object," he picks the disk and chip up and examine it, "there will be q job for you. There's always."  
  
Sakura opens the door and stepped into the empty hall of the building and there are two individuals walks toward her. "Hi," the woman said  
  
"Hello, Christine and Josh," Sakura greeted back to the two person  
  
"What bring you back here again? Mission accomplished?" Josh asked  
  
"Yeah, it's a piece of cake," Sakura told him  
  
"So, you have a new mission?" Christine asked carelessly but tried to make a conversation  
  
"No, not yet. You guys?" Sakura asked trying to be nice while she's in a hurry to get home and relax  
  
"The Boss told us that we, Josh and I, might be on the next mission!" Christine exclaimed  
  
"Really? That's great, but I gotta go," Sakura said and leave.  
  
Josh and Christine also work for the Boss, they work together as a pair. They are also skilled spy, but the Boss tend to give Sakura more jobs since he thought she is better than them which pisses Christine off. After Sakura leaves the building, Josh looks out the window onto the streets below and said, "I thought you hated that girl."  
  
"I do, I bitch always getting in my way. I'm a way better agent than that bastard!" Christine said with anger  
  
"Calm down, chill! We'll figure out a way to get rid of her and the first line position will be ours," Josh explained  
  
"Well, how are we gonna do that? She always got the Boss's attention, I think they have some kind off affair." Christine implied  
  
"I don't blame him being attracted to her" Josh responded  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just kidding Chis, you know you're my sexy girl," Josh answered and kissed her, "I'll see you tomorrow and don't get too stress out about this. We'll figure out a way to bring the bitch down and we'll rise to the top."  
  
Sakura gets home and locks her car before entering the house. She stepped into the empty and silent house and heads upstairs. For some reason, the usual domestic, friendly, atmosphere of the house no longer the way it is, instead, it was filled with a haunting atmosphere. She takes a warm shower and decided to got to sleep, maybe this whole unusual feeling will be gone by dawn tomorrow. She looks at her bed and the surrounding of her room and it reminds her of Li for some reason. The short memories of Li keep flashing back over and over on her mind, he's printed on the walls, the ceilings, at least that's all she can see, he engraved on her mind. Everywhere she turns there'll be him, no matter how she tries to escape it; the more she try to forget, the more it hurts and the more those images lingers around her mind. The sight of him has been an affliction to her all day. Sakura collapsed on her bed and fell asleep with a major headache.  
  
The Boss was at his desk late at night trying to explore the two materials. He inserted the disk into a special drive for mini CDROM and set then chip in the computer. The disk runs and opened a file written by Schizder. "So it's not what I thought it is," the Boss said to himself as he reads the long written file, "I can't use this to invade all the computer in the world…" Boss concluded and read the document, "this gives a location to a specially rare virus in the basement as well as the antidote hidden in South America." The Boss smiled darkly and thinks of the money he could make with this rare virus by selling it. He hides the two objects and went to sleep.  
  
The next day Sakura wakes up and decided to head back to the headquarters, in secret. She's planning to release Li although she know that if she get caught, she will not only lose her job, but the Boss or other agents that work for him would hunt her down and murder her secretly. Therefore she gonna try her best to get him out without any notice and continue on with her life without any suspicions and maybe her conscience will leave her alone and she could sleep again.  
  
Sakura stepped out the house and enters a password to get in and head for the headquarters. She enters the password to the entrance to the hall to the underground path and walks quietly. Near her destination, a guard was there, roaming around, walking back and forth like it's his usual routine or something. Sakura hid against the wall and protude out to throw a punch at the guard and kicks him until he collapsed unconsciously and fainted. She gets the key and runs to the cell where Li's in.  
  
Li saw Sakura and was almost glad as well as sad to see her again, wasn't thinking of she gonna get him out, he thought she came for some other reason or something she has to do with him or something. "What bring you here?" Li asked aloud  
  
"Shh, I'm getting you outta here," Sakura said  
  
"You got me here and now you gonna get me out? Is that supposed to make any sense?"  
  
"No, it's doesn't make sense to me either. Quiet or we'll get caught," Sakura approaches the metallic gate and tries to figure out which key is the right one to open the gate with.  
  
"How d' you get the key, by sleeping with the guard?" Li teased with a plain expression  
  
"No, by kicking his ass," Sakura answered with a sardonic smile  
  
The door opens and Li got out. "Here, hold this, you might need it," Sakura handed him a gun and they both sneaked out. They made it to Sakura's car and she tries to make a getaway. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her, "Going somewhere?" Christine asked with a crooked smile, "Busted eh? Just to tell you this: this battle is mine. You gonna lose as soon as I tell this to the Boss."  
  
"What make you think he gonna believe you?" Sakura asked  
  
Christine pulls out a camera and snapped at the scene of Sakura standing next to her car with Li sit in one of the seat, "By giving him this pix," she answered  
  
Sakura pulls out a gun and about to shoot the camera, but Christine were quick and ran away into the tall skyscraper. "Shit!" Sakura emphasized and get in the car and head to the freeway to get to Li's house. "Okay, where's your house because obviously we cannot got o my place, they would go and look for us there," Sakura explained looking totally stressed  
  
Li shows her the direction and said, "So, why the change?"  
  
"What change? I was planning to release you and go back to what I have been doing and obviously this whole plan is an aberration and it's just all screwed up. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well you couldn't go back now, so why don't you just forget about it and help me get the stuff you've stolen from me back?" Li offered  
  
Sakura drive and think quietly about what Li said and acquiesced because she doesn't know what to do now. She cannot go back since it will be the same as to throwing herself to a lion's cave… 


	5. Got Replaced

AN ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE MISSION  
  
Chapter 5: Got Replaced  
  
At the Boss's headquarters. Christine and Josh enter Boss' s office and she said with an dark smile, "Boss, I got a surprise for you. It's unbelievable." And handed him the photo she took.  
  
"I can't believe this! This is outrageous!" Boss exclaimed angrily  
  
"I can get her killed if you want," Christine suggested  
  
"No, bring her back alive. I have to se her die myself." Boss demanded, "Anyways, I want you two to go to Schizder's mansion and find this for me." He said printing out a map to the hidden virus and gives it to Josh who's standing closer to him.  
  
"Thank you, so what is this for?" Josh asked  
  
"It's a virus for human… bring it back safely so I can make money out of them," Boss told him. The Boss didn't say anything else about the antidote that was also includes about in the document, they didn't need to now that he thought.  
  
Josh and Christine drive to Schizder's mansion and get into the house. They headed for the basement where the rare virus has been hidden. "Where is that thing…?" Christine said while looking  
  
"Check the walls," Josh suggested and knocks on the walls in search for a hollow space. "I think I found it!" He exclaimed and opens out a portion of the wall and saw a lock with combinations. "How the hell are we gonna open that without making noise?" Christine asked  
  
"This," Josh pulls out a strong acidic knife and cut through the metal  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Christine said  
  
"Got it," Josh said and slipped into his pocket  
  
"Great, now we can bring it back and give this to the Boss," Christine told him. Almost in a disappointed way  
  
"But before we do so, we can bring Avalon back and handed to him at once, he will be pleased," Josh decided and they leave the house going two separate ways with their cars.  
  
When they both arrived at Li's house, they entered the door and sit on the green couch. Li's house it all decorated with green sine it's his favorite color. The couch was green, so is the glass table, of course, the synthetic plants, and even the glossy floor to the carpet; this background made the house looks like a forest, a forever green jungle.  
  
Sakura sits on the small green couch out of the two and rested her back. She sighed heavily and pulls her head back. Li lies on the other couch and stared at the ceiling which have green vines climb all over the area. "We need to come up with a plan to get it back, before it's too late," Li decided  
  
"Y —yeah, I guess," Sakura agreed  
  
"Don't get too stress, hopefully they haven't find out what we haven't know"  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
"You can stress all you can tomorrow, but relax for now. Forget about that bitch, okay?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"We'll think about it tomorrow, it's getting late," Li suggested  
  
"What time it is?" Sakura asked  
  
"About 9 p.m. We need some rest" He told her  
  
"Whoa, wait, I need to stop by the store to get some clothes since I can't go home right now," Sakura said  
  
"Shopping? At this time?" Li shocked  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later," Sakura told him  
  
"Wait, I'll go with you. You'll never know when there's people following home or something like that," Li sighed  
  
"Okay, let's go already before the store close"  
  
They left the house and head toward a nearby mall. Sakura parked in front of Macy's and head toward the entrance; Li follow behind her but get there ahead to open the door for her. "Thank you," she said and enters  
  
Sakura started to browse and Li left to the men's section, he decided that it's too ridiculous to stay with her now. About half an hour later, Sakura is done paying for her clothes and Li arrived and they walk out together… for some reason, they sense a pressence of someone, someone is trying to follow them home.  
  
"Somebody' s here," Sakura told Li  
  
"I know, jump in the car and we'll lose 'em on the way," Li decided  
  
"Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed and jumped into the car along with Li and leave the parking lot, driving supersonically straight into the freeway entrance. The black car behind them is still chasing. Sakura steps harder on the gas pedal and drives zigzag, avoid hitting the other cars… after a while, they finally lose it and slow down "I think they're gone now," Li said  
  
"Phew," Sakura emphasized. As soon as the speed lowers, a police chased after and Sakura pulls over. "Dammit!" Sakura shouted as the police heads toward them  
  
"Can I see your license please?" the police asked  
  
"We're kinda busy right now officer, really need to go," Sakura pleased.  
  
Li pulls out his special ID (only the agents of Walters have it) and said, " We're agents undercover and you're wasting our time right now."  
  
"Oh, in that case than you may go," the police told them and Sakura get back to driving  
  
"That was close," Sakura sighed  
  
"No problem, well, at least as soon as you get an ID like mine and you're good," Li said  
  
"What makes you think I'll join you after receiving back what we're trying to get? What if this is just a truce for now and don't you even think about I could betray you after I joined you and work for Walters and give out info for a different side?"  
  
"I don't, but my intuition said you won't". Sakura drives quietly and refuses to respond to what Li says.  
  
When they got home, Li opens the door because he has the key and they enter, throwing shopping bags on the floor. Li throw himself on the couch and said, "I have five bedrooms and three bathrooms in this house, pick two."  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said and pulls out clothes from her bags and head upstairs. Li go in his room and take a nice shower.  
  
Li walks down stairs and found Sakura sitting on the couch and watch TV. "Anything's on?" Li asked her  
  
"No, but what the hell. I just watch stuff, whatever," Sakura said with a yawn  
  
"You look awfully tire, you should go to sleep. It have been a long night." Li said, stepping closer to her  
  
"Yeah, I know," Sakura responded and got up from the couch, "good night."  
  
"Good night," Li whispered and watch her disappear behind the corner of the stairs. "Wait!" Li exclaimed. Sakura stopped moving and listens. Li caught up after her and said, "I wanna show you something."  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"C'mon," he said and takes her hands and walks to the balcony which faces the back yard.  
  
It was cool and fresh at once, a perfect summer night. Wind blow by softly, swaying the leaves from the trees a little. On the terrace, there's a couch and a long telescope along with a few plants in the corners. "Look in here," Li said fixing the telescope  
  
"It's beautiful," Sakura said, she was awed by the images of the constellations. She moves the instrument to the right and looks into the sky and found a red glowing star, "Look!" Sakura exclaimed  
  
Li look through the telescope and said, "At that rate, we'll be seeing a supernova soon."  
  
"That's great, I never saw one before," Sakura said  
  
"Then I guess you will now," Li said and sit on the couch and pull a blanket over him  
  
"It's so beautiful… all the stars above," she said  
  
"Uhuh," Li agreed. Sakura step away from the telescope and sits on the couch still stare at the starry sky above. Li hesitated and puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him, Sakura rested her head on his shoulders and said, "I'm tire, are you?" Li already close his eyes and seems to fall asleep already. "Wake up," Sakura tapped him. Li opens his eyes and laughed, "I wasn't sleeping." He embraced her to keep her warm and tickles her. Sakura burst out laughing and got up to get a way, but Li caught her hand and pulls her down. "Okay stop," Sakura demanded, still laughing  
  
"Why should I?" Li kisses her lightly  
  
"Because, just because"  
  
"And if I say no?"  
  
"Dunno, just stop already" she still laughed hard  
  
"Alright," Li smiled and tilt his head to kiss her, Sakura kisses him back and pulls away. He still has his arms wraps around her and pulls her down the couch with him. Li brushes his lips against her and begins to kiss her and Sakura just found herself kissing him back. His lips parted and move to her neck where Sakura drowned with butterfly kisses. He stops and she cuddles on his arm and pulls up the blanket; Sakura swings her arm around his chest and hugs him, feeling safe and warm inside. It was late around eleven and they soon fall asleep…  
  
In the bushes, in front of the house, there was somebody… someone is trying to get into the house… 


	6. A Step Closer

AN ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE MISSION  
  
Chapter 6: A Step Closer  
  
It was early in the morning, daybreak, a soft sunray wakes Li up and he yawns quietly, stretching a little bit, as he listens to the birds' morning songs. "Wake up," Li whispered to Sakura  
  
"I'm up," she yawned, "have you been up all this time and forgot to wake me up?"  
  
"No, I just wake up sweetie"  
  
"I'll take the bathroom first!"  
  
"Sure, go ahead," he responded as he looked into the slightly bright sky  
  
Sakura head to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. She heard a small noise from downstairs and sneaked quietly down, she saw a person sitting on the couch, she couldn't see his face so not sure who but she made an assumption that is was Josh. "So, what bring you here?" She asked, "I think you know the answer, unless your bitch didn't tell you what happened."  
  
"Never mind than, she did."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I wanna know why you betray our Boss and went with that Bastard"  
  
"You know your bitch can't wait to get rid of me and I'm sure you are too," Sakura told him, "she may think I don't know about it, but I'm not stupid."  
  
"Ah, so that's how it is. You know how annoying it is when you're always 'the best' in the Boss's eyes and he sees me and Chris as nothing?"  
  
"That's your problem and I have nothing to do with it"  
  
"So you did slept with the Boss?" Josh emphasized  
  
"No! To tell you the truth, he made a few attempt to but in hell I'm gonna be in bed with him!"  
  
Josh raises one of his eyebrows  
  
"Does everyone think I'm a whore? And lies wherever necessary so that I can get what I want?"  
  
"Pretty much"  
  
"Nobody know me and I'm sure of it. Betcha everyone get it from Christine! Right? … Anyways, why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, the Boss might want to see you dead but I'll see"  
  
Sakura rolls her eyes and said, "So you're here to get my life, true?"  
  
"Dunno, might be. I just thought you wanna know something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know you already lost this war"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Thanks to you we got the right materials to get the virus from Schizler"  
  
"Virus?"  
  
"What do you think that disk and chip is for?"  
  
Sakura's eyes now widen with half shock and fear  
  
"So you got what you need, must you bring me more burdens?"  
  
"I'm here to bring you back to the Boss and who'll knows what gonna happen"  
  
"You think I'm just gonna go with you back? In your dreams"  
  
Josh pulls out a gun and point it at her; Sakura have no reactions, she slipped down a gun from her sleeve and point at him also. You know we both could die at once with just a shot… "Nobody's shooting," Li demanded holding a gun, ready to pull the trigger  
  
"Put the gun away," Josh said, "I have no intention to shoot her, it'll be just too plain and a waste of a kill for a person like her."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked Josh  
  
"If you're gonna die, it'll be under my hand to prove that I can do better," he answered  
  
"Are you here to pick a fight?" Sakura asked. Li just stand there and decided not to join in since it's her battle, not his.  
  
"Not today"  
  
"Gimme a reason?"  
  
"Because I know you're gonna lose"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You know exactly the one thing that's in your way, keeping to from doing as well as you used to did"  
  
Sakura bewildered at the comment  
  
"Love, love is the number one thing that's always in the way, always keep a goal from being achieved and you know that, at least you used to." Josh said and walks out the door  
  
"Wait! Why are you telling me this when you and Christine…"  
  
"Hmp, there's no love between us, I'm sure she'll understand"  
  
"What is your point? You're just here to bring me down?"  
  
"I'm not gonna fight you when you're weak," he answered and drive away  
  
Li saw Sakura standing still, starring out the door with sad eyes. He walks toward her and said, "Sakura…"  
  
"Please, give a moment of silence"  
  
"Alright, if you want," Li said and paused for a minute or two  
  
"Maybe he's right," Sakura said in depress  
  
"No, he's wrong, what he said is just bull shit. He just says all this to put you down so he can happily win his battle"  
  
"Things are not supposed to be this way…"  
  
"Maybe it's fate let us meet and it will led you to your victory"  
  
"Forget that damn fate. They found the virus, who knows what they're gonna do with it."  
  
"I'm gonna go get that damn thing from Josh," Sakura decided, "and I guess this will be the last time I will see you, I'll be at home… if I succeed that is."  
  
"Is that meant I'm not allowed to see you again?"  
  
"Visit me," Sakura forced smile  
  
"I will," Li said and kissed her  
  
Sakura walks upstairs to get dress in appropriate clothing, her bags, and leave. "Have you ever thinking about dressing in white?" Li asked in a teasing way (*the phrase 'dress in white' meaning wedding, not just white outfits)  
  
"No, I'm not planning for it either."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You'll never know…time change mind"  
  
"Bye!" she said, blowing a kiss, "See ya later!"  
  
"Sayonara!" Li shout back as she steps on the gas pedal and zoom away.  
  
Sakura head to the freeway and move with a supersonic speed; the freeway is empty and there no cops so she figure it's alright to over speed a little, around 95 mph and drives to Josh's house. At the time, Josh is enjoying his steamed hot shower; she got out and look in the mirror and saw a message, written on a fogged up mirror, it said 'see you downstairs'. He hurried up and get dressed and walk down. "Hello, you found out my whereabouts and snuck in so I decided to do them same; it sounds fair, what do you think?"  
  
"Whatever," he responded and sits on the couch, "you want a drink?"  
  
"Sure, why not," she said playfully with a strange smile. Josh smiles and said nothing, looking at her. He had a crush on her since his first day he met her on the job but have been trying to stay away because he knows how things will go and he have been with Christine for a long time. Josh got up and gets a bottle of champagne and pours it into two drinking glasses and takes a sip. He hands Sakura a glass and sits next to her; she pretends to drink it but didn't because he might put something in there and she doesn't trust him plus she doesn't want to be drunk. Whenever she picks up the bottle to fill his glass, she would pour hers into his plant that's by her. "What is your purpose of coming here?" Josh asked  
  
"Do I need a purpose?" she asked back  
  
"Forget it," he said and pours more wine in her empty glass. "Here, lemme do it," she pour some wine in his cup and puts in sleep powder. Sakura puts down her drink and moves onto his laps and unzips a few of her shirt buttons revealing her under garment and gives him a seductive smile and asked, "So, where do you put that thing? Can I see it real quick? Because I'm not gonna leave until much later…I'll be here with you."  
  
Josh pops out a secret drawer from the side of the couch and let her look at it. "Oh, so that's what it looks like…" she responded  
  
"Yeah…" Josh fell asleep…  
  
"It's about time!" Sakura emphasized and writes him a note that was left on the table and it reads 'You're not as strong as you thought. Weak.' Than she left the house and head home with a relief. 


End file.
